Bangaa
The bangaa is a race in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, primarily from Ivalice. Profile The bangaa are a lizard-like race, widespread across Ivalice. They have long faces, scaly skin, and tough limbs. They have two long ears dangling from each side of their heads, leading people to call them "long-ears". Their sense of smell and hearing are exceptionally sharp. They have a tall stature and are physically powerful, but their vocal structure makes it difficult for them to cast incantations, limiting their use of magick. Due to their capacity in brute force, the bangaa are considered the most physically prominent of the Ivalice races. Voices aside, their reptilian appearance make it difficult to distinguish males and females. Their lifespan is roughly 1.5–2 times as long as a hume's.Final Fantasy XII Scenario Ultimania Page 90. ISBN 4-7575-1696-7 Calling a bangaa a "lizard" is considered a heinous racial slur. Another lizard-like race exists in Ivalice, generally referred to as the lizardmen, who are more primitive and violent than the bangaa, who resent the comparison. Unlike true reptiles, bangaa can grow facial hair. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII The bangaa are covered with scales, and their ears fall below their lengthened muzzles. Their intelligence and manners are similar to humes' and it is often said bangaa are the race best integrated within the humes. Some humes are ill-disposed to the bangaa and speak about them using the slur "lizard" when far enough from their sensitive ears. Some hume-distinct nations, Archadia for example, prefer that bangaa not enter their ranks. Bangaa can live up to twice as long as the average hume, but seldom procreate. They are strong and have fine senses of hearing and smell. They speak in a distinct, guttural voice, in a fashion similar to real-world Scottish accents. The bangaa vocal cords are not as clear and refined as those of the other races, and therefore cannot speak quite as well. This makes it difficult for them to use even the most basic magick. However, some bangaa do become sorcerers, using magickal formulas specific to their reptilian language. Bangaa are separated into four sub-branches: the Bangaa Ruga with yellow-brown skin and shorter ears, the athletic Bangaa Faas with bronze skin, the Bangaa Bista with copper-colored skin, and the Bangaa Sanga with ash-colored skin. There are also breed mixes. In the bangaa language it is said that "Faas" may mean soldier or "a strong sense of justice". Bangaa Ruga are more gentle and are more likely to be instructors or monks. The Bangaa Ruga and Faas generally make the laws and keep order among the bangaa. The Bangaa Bista and Bangaa Sanga tend to lead more laid-back lifestyles, making it easier for them to live and interact comfortably with humes. While some bangaa (for example the Ruga) may become rebels or fighters, other bangaa have been known to live as pillaging thugs. All bangaa are weak to the element of water. Notable bangaa *Migelo - Vaan and Penelo's "foster parent", runs a shop in Rabanastre. *Ba'Gamnan - bounty-hunter who is after Balthier and, to a lesser extent, Fran. **Bwagi - Ba'Gamnan's brother, big and strong. **Gijuk - Ba'Gamnan's brother, sadistic and shady. **Rinok - Ba'Gamnan's sister, ruthless and most unfeminine. *Monid - member of Clan Centurio, adoptive father to an orphaned hume child. Gallery Bangaa v1.jpg|Banga Sanga. Bangaa v2.jpg|Bangaa Bista. Bangaa v3.jpg|Green Bangaa. FF12 - Bangaa Model 2.png|A bangaa in-game. FF12 - Bangaa Model.png|Another bangaa in-game. Final Fantasy XIV 's bandit crew.]] The bangaa beastmen tribe appeared in Hydaelyn with the Return to Ivalice sidequest introduced in 4.1. They look similar to their counterparts from the ''Ivalice Alliance series, and the named bangaa fulfill roles similar to their namesakes in Final Fantasy XII due to the questline's story being an altered version of latter's events. They mention previously being fusiliers and harboring shame for not being able to keep their promises to the prince. Bangaa make up twenty percent of the population of Dalmasca on Hydaelyn, and were once a common sight in the kingdom before Garlean occupation. They were integrated into Dalmasca long ago, but before that they were led by religious leaders of yellow-brown hued clans. Though they live twice as long as the average Hyur, they breed rarely and so have a comparatively low population. As citizens of Dalmasca, the Bangaa made use of their superior musculature and endurance as laborers and soldiers. Those who proved exceptionally skilled would become knights for the royal family of Dalmasca. A common industry for the Bangaa to make use of their physical skills is masonry, and it is said that without them the city of Rabanastre may never have been built. Under Garlemald's rule of Dalmasca, the Bangaa are worked tirelessly and death from exhaustion is not uncommon. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Their tough bulk and intimidating look makes bangaa best suited to jobs that require brute force, like the Gladiator and Dragoon. This makes them a perfect match for the nu mou, who are spellcasters with low physical stats. Bangaas' rough vocal cords make it hard for them to chant spells, but they do have a magic-based class, the Bishop. When they speak, they usually lengthen the "s" sound (eg.- "takes" becomes "takess"). Bangaa is the only race that doesn't have an exclusive playable character. The bangaa Totema is Adrammelech. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The bangaa are physically adept and have three new jobs: Master Monk, Cannoneer, and Trickster. While they are the only race whose job list is made up of entirely bangaa-exclusive ones, some of them do share common abilities with their counterparts in the other races. Bangaa party members can be obtained in these locations during Greenfire or Bloodfire: *'Baptiste Hill' - Warrior, White Monk, Dragoon, Gladiator, Bishop *'Aisenfield' - Defender, Master Monk, Templar, Cannoneer, Trickster Notable bangaa *'Chita', gladiator and leader of Chita's Weaponers. *'The Night Dancer', trickster and one of four leaders in Duelhorn. *'Mocedad', cannoneer and leader of the Bangaa Brotherhood. *'Horeme', a dragoon and long-standing member of Khamja. *The warrior leader of Camoa Braves. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Bangaa Thieves appear as enemies during Battle Music Sequences. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Bangaa appear as enemies during Battle Music Sequences. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Puzzle & Dragons Bangaa appeared as part of the ''Crystal Defenders collaboration. PAD Dragoon.png|Dragoon. PAD Dragoon2.png|Dragoon's evolution. PAD Dragoon3.png|Dragoon's ultimate evolution. Gallery Bangaa FFXII Official STrategy Guide.png|Strategy guide description. Bangaa-FFXII-TZA.png|A bangaa from Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age. FFTA2 BangaaIntro.png|Bangaa intro from Tactics A2. Trivia *In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, there is a trade material called "Bangaa Tooth". References de:Bangaa es:Bangaa fr:Vangaas it:Bangaa Category:Races in Ivalice Category:Bangaa